Mike's FF short story collection. (1)
by Junior Trojan
Summary: A fight in Sector seven.


MIKE'S FIRST DAY OF WORK  
  
  
Mike slowly got out of bed and took a shower. He hummed the Final  
Fantasy 7 Battle Music as he dryed off. After he put on some new clothes, and ate  
some breakfast. He glanced at his watch and picked his weapon up on the way out.  
He walked down to the Sector 7 materia shop and bought a lightning and restore  
materia. He exitedly inserted the materia in the two open slots of his weapon, a  
staff with two spear-like points at the ends of it. He put the staff in a sheath at his  
back. This was the day he was to join Avalanche. He walked up the stairs to Tifa's  
Seventh Heaven Bar, the place where Avalanche's secret hideout was. It was early   
morning, and the bar was empty, with the exception of Tifa, Barrett, Cloud, and  
Marlene. Mike slowly stepped in , his footsteps alerting the four. " So, what're we  
going to do today?" He asked exitedly. Barrett and Cloud smiled and Tifa giggled.  
"What?" Mike looked around confused. "kid, you're not goin' nowhere, least not  
yet. C'mon guys, we got a reactor to blow." Barrett said as he walked out. Cloud   
and Tifa followed him. Mike, still dumbfounded, turned to Marlene. "Daddy said  
that you were gonna stay here till he feels you're ready to go." she said. "So I  
have to stay here and tend the bar with you?" Mike asked. Marlene looked up at him  
and nodded. Mike sighed and shruged as he set the chairs around the tables.   
Marlene sat on the counter and played pokemon on her gameboy. After Mike   
turned the lights, he turned the T.V. on. "Hello, and thank you for watching the   
Channel Five Shinra News, I'm Shawna White." a black haired woman said. " And  
I'm Kris Drew." the camera panned left, showing a blonde haired man. "How was  
your vacation there, Shawna?" Kris turned to her. "It was good." she blushed. Mike  
sighed and changed channels until he found a cartoon. "And now back to our  
show." a voice said. "Huh? pokemon? this early?" Mike's eyes widened." Pokemon?'  
Marlene hopped of her perch on the counter. "MmmHmm" Mike nodded. Marlene  
turned her gameboy off and watched also. " I wonder which this one is." Mike said  
to himself. "I think it's another rerun." Marlene said stretching. Mike pulled out   
his yo-yo and started doing some tricks. A few minutes later two Shinra soldiers  
came in. Marlene looked over and tapped mike on the shoulder. Mike looked from   
the t.v. and rested his eyes on the duo. "two colas." Mike got two and gave it   
to them. They walked out and mike returned his attention to pokemon, which was  
now at the end, doing the pokerap. " Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu!"  
Mike said in unison with the T.V. A news announcement rang on T.V. just as the  
credits ended. "This just in folks, This just in! a Zolem is headed for Midgar as we  
speak! please evacuate the area immediatly!" it said. The television switched from  
the anchor's terrifed face to a huge snake slithering toward the city. It was about  
thirty feet tall. Mike could alrady see the massive snakes head rise above his sector.  
"That things huge!" He said to himself. In this situation, Mike would have fought, but this  
snake was to much for one person. Man I wish the others were her. Mike cheapshotted it with  
his thunder spell. This snake reeled for a second, then dove head first for him. Time to go. Mike thought  
as he dove past a line of specially trained soldiers. All were casting magic, along with any one else who  
had any. The massive snake hissed loudly and started to back off. The soldiers moved closer and some drew their  
weapons to hit it with their weapons. Mike slowly crept foward and cast his bolt. "Hey, why was you holdin' back? C'mon?!"  
a caster said. Mike cast his bolt towards the snakes tail. The soldiers that were brave enough started to chip away at the snake  
and were thrown back by it's powerful tail. Mike cast cure on some and returned to casting attack magic. Suddenly,   
the snake started to wither, and slowly fell foward creating a curved crater.......  
  
The end? 


End file.
